weaboopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Writing Styles
This is a parody wiki. In case you're too stupid to know what that means, it means that this site is one massive joke that is not meant to be taken seriously. So, for all you noobs out there who don't know how to write out a joke, here are some Writing Styles that solely exist as guides, unless you have your own idea for a certain page you wanna bring to the table. Just don't do anything stupid with this, okay? The Casual The default style. The Casual mostly sticks to the facts, but has absolutely no professionalism whatsoever. This style is mostly written in third person, with witty remarks, sarcastic comments, and dumb jokes about what's happening. Examples of this Style Nothing yet. The Analytical Asshole The Analytical Asshole is the snarky dickbag who nitpicks the shit out of the anime they so watched. Maybe they had certain preconceived notions about the anime from the get-go, or perhaps they are just repeating the words they heard from someone who had already seen it and drew biased conclusions upon watching it themselves. They may say something that makes sense on occasion, but most of the time they draw strange bullshit conclusions and seem only partly interested in what they are saying. Examples of this Style Nothing yet. The Cuckoo Fan The Cuckoo Fan is the living embodiment of the fanboy/fangirl. This person cares more about how awesome the particular subject at hand is, and will go out of their way to gush out overzealous praise for it, even to the most minor and irrelevant details. Criticisms may be mentioned, but are never fully addressed or delved into. Examples of this Style * Pikachu * Yang Rose The Outsider Geekdom is all over the Internet these days, and there are some blogs, YouTube channels, and news sites that try to pander to online geeks. The ones that are well researched on the subjects, like io9, have gained the respect of geeks everywhere. Then there are the Outsiders—the ones that know next to nothing about the subject, but try to come off as know-it-alls when really they're just pulling shit out of their asses. The Outsider's writing is inaccuracy galore, complete with name mix-ups, wrong facts, and addressing certain things that really are not there or are not that big of a deal. And also, they attempt to come off as professional, but at the same time their writing is so simplistic in order to appeal to the greatest common factor (kind of like Nickelback). Examples of this Style * Buzzfeed * Watchmojo.com Purist For clarification, this wiki will mostly focus on the current rebooted canons and the official anime adaptations, so no old canons or manga versions allowed. Of course, some people may not get along with that, so it is up to the Purist to complain about how "the manga was so much better" or "the original was so much better", even if the adaptation or reboot was actually an improvement. No, wait. Especially if it was an improvement. (Note: This Style is not recommended, as it is very easy to blur the line between satire and just plain old complaining.) Examples of this Style Nothing yet. Realist Sometimes the real deal is just so stupid, that there is no real way to make fun of it and the best option is to just tell it as it is. Examples of this Style * Sword Art Online (most of it) History Buff On Weaboopedia, most pages follow the current rebooted canons. The History Buff doesn't know that, and thinks every version of a franchise has continuity with one another. As such, they are all grouped together. The result? Lots of continuity errors and events that don't make any sense due to lack of context. Examples of this Style * Edward Elric Mister Misdirection Mister Misdirection is the man you turn to when you want to piss off every otaku. His pages are where the facts are written in ways that may seem false, using images to further make their statements seem true. He can also meld some facts that sound wrong, but might actually turn out to be true. Examples of this Style * One Punch Man Autobiographies Autobiographies are written by characters themselves, often the ones who either break the fourth wall or narrate their own stories in the actual anime. How their autobiographies are written all depends on what kind of people they are. If they are narcissistic assholes, then they write their autobiographies as Cuckoo Fans of themselves, bragging about how awesome they are. Or, if they are brooding emo freaks, then their pages are written full of self-deprecation and rants on how their lives suck. Examples of this Style Nothing yet. Special Some pages are completely exempt from these styles. This could be for a number of reasons. Examples of this Style * Cory